Cursed
by Azayaka Freak
Summary: Netherlands terkena kutukan nenek-nenek dukun yang tidak sengaja diserempet mobilnya. Setiap memikirkan sesuatu yang menjurus ke ehem-ehem, ia langsung merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Lalu bagaimana dong? Chekidot! Rate M, mature theme, ngelenong style, dll.
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed Eps 1**

Warning : yaoi, Male Indonesia X Netherland, plus The Bad Touch Trio sebagai perusuh, eh, bintang tamu, maksudnya.

Hetalia punya om Hide

Tapi kalo Indonesia yang ganteng, itu sih OC punya saya

Azayaka Freak lagi

Nether-Indo lagi

Rated M lagi

Semoga berkenan

Di review ya:) *sembah sujud

Netherland mengemudikan mobil sewaannya dengan tergesa2. Di jok belakang mobilnya itu ada banyak kado2 besar yang terbungkus dengan rapi dan cantik plus pita2 berwarna pink. Ada juga belanjaan makanan mentah yang tadi ia sempatkan belanja ke supermarkert sebelum ke rumah Indonesia. Ia sengaja menyewa mobil selama berada di Indonesia agar bisa jjs keliling kampung halaman kekasihnya tercinta itu.

Memang ia sering sekali berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya itu tapi moment kali ini terasa sangat spesial coz this is February, guys! Bulan merah jambu alias The Month of Love! Dan Netherland ingin sekali menghabiskan hari2 di bulan cinta ini bersama siapa lagi kalau bukan Indo tercintanya itu.

Untuk acara spesial ini ia sudah menyiapkan banyak kado istimewa untuk Indo tercinta. Ada coklat dari negara adiknya, Belgium, ada susu sapi dan keju made in Friesland, miniatur kincir angin yang terbuat dari porselen, pokoknya banyak! Lalu rencananya hari ini ia akan memasak masakan spesial juga untuk Indo tersayang, makanya ia menyempatkan diri berbelanja ke supermarket sebelum ke rumah kekasihnya itu. Oh, sepertinya Ia sudah membayangkan moment2 romantisnya bersama Indonesia dan jangan lupakan rencana rated M nya itu. Oh, dasar pedofil mesum kau, Nether!

CKIIIITTT. Sangking asyiknya berkhayal tentang rencana rated M nya itu, ia tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Alhasil ia tidak sengaja menyerempet seorang nenek berpakaian eksentrik.

"Oh, Mijn God!" Nether menjerit kaget. Wajahnya pucat. Ga lucu kan kalau ia harus masuk penjara di negara sang kekasih dengan tuduhan menabrak orang hanya gara2 keasyikan mikirin rencana rated M?

Buru2 ia turun dari mobil dan menghampiri si nenek2 nyentrik itu.

"Nek, kau ga apa2 kan?" Nether membantu si nenek untuk berdiri dan membereskan barang bawaan si nenek yang berserakan. Ia mengernyitkan alis. Si nenek buat apa bawa2 boneka jerami, tanduk rusa, bulu ayam warna hitam, dan segala tetek bengek aneh itu, batinnya heran.

"Ugh, anak muda brengsek! Dimana matamu!" si nenek marah2, tangan Nether yang memapahnya ditepis.

"Maafkan aku, Nek, bagaimana kalau ku antar ke RS?" Nether menawari bantuan.

"Huuh, tak perlu!" si nenek mendorong tubuh besar Nether

Netherland tersinggung. Dasar nenek2! Sudah bagus kutolong, tau begitu aku kabur saja! Batinnya.

"Hey, Nek, kenapa mendorongku!'

"Atas ketidaksopananmu, kau kukutuk anak muda!"

Netherland bengong. Hey, masih zaman ya, ngutuk2 orang! Hari gini masih suka mengutuk orang, please deh ah, batinnya.

"Setiap kali kau ingin berhubungan sex, kau akan merasakan sakit pada 'milikmu' itu!" si nenek menunjuk hidung Nether sambil berbisik2 mantra aneh. Setelah itu ia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Nether yang masih bengong.

"Kenapa dia harus mengutuk dengan embel2 'hubungan sex' sih? Apa karena muka gue kelihatan mesum?" batin Nether. Ia pun langsung pundung di pojokan. Hey, Nether, kamu ga nyadar ya kalau wajahmu itu memang mesum!

Ya sutralah, ia segera memacu mobilnya menuju rumah Indonesia. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu, ingin bercengkrama, ingin kangen2an (lho, baru seminggu yang lalu ketemu, dah kangen lagi?), ingin peluk2an, mesra2an, dan yang sejenisnya.

Akhirnya Nether tiba di rumah besar Indonesia.

"Indoooo~" suara bariton khas nya itu langsung menggema ke penjuru rumah Indonesia

Tapi oh mijn God, demi Rhoma Irama yang lagi nyanyi lagu rap, apa yang terjadi dengan ruang tamu Indonesia. Berantakan layaknya kapal pecah. Oh, keterlaluan Indonesia. Padahal Ia sudah bilang pada kekasihnya itu bahwa ia akan datang hari ini. Seharusnya ia membereskan rumahnya sedikit saja demi menyambut Nether tersayangnya ini, yah...kalau perlu ditambah dengan spanduk bertuliskan 'Welcome Home, My Dear Netherland' juga boleh.

Bletak. Sebuah sendal jepit mendarat sukses di jidat Nether yang menghasilkan sebuah benjolan segede bola bekel. Baru saja Nether akan ngamuk tapi ia keburu bengong begitu melihat keajaiban dunia.

"Hey, _boy_, Holland, kau datang juga!"

"P..P..Pruss! Kamu ngapain disini!"

Netherland melongo demi melihat bule albino asal negara yang sudah ga eksis itu melambaikan tangan sambil membawa sebotol wine.

"Hey, Netherland, ayo ikut minum2 bersama kami, _Amigos_!" Spain si kulit eksotis itu juga datang

"Ayo _mon cher_~ minum bersama kami.." dan bule Perancis genit itu pun ga segan2 melemparkan kedipan-perebut-keperjakaan-orang itu padanya yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan alergi dari Nether.

Oh, pupuslah rencana rated M yang sudah berbulan2 disusun oleh Nether itu. Dia ga mungkin melancarkan aksinya dengan mulus dengan adanya 3 tuyul pengganggu ini.

"Bad Touch Trio, apa kalian ga punya kerjaan lain selain bikin kacau rumah orang, dasar tukang mabuk!"

"Hey,kami tidak mengacau, kami ini hanya ingin berbagi kesenangan dengan Indonesia.."

Ya, Bad Touch Trio memang tukang mabuk dan senang sekali merusuh di rumah para nations, seperti yang mereka lakukan kali ini di rumah Indonesia.

Ya amplop, ngomong2 Indonesia, dari tadi ia tidak melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Hey, mana Indo!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Nether jadi curiga, jangan2...

"Hey, jangan bilang kau me-_rape_ Indo-ku lalu membuangnya ke selokan supaya tidak ketahuan!" Nether menarik kerah kemeja France. Ia sudah hapal betul kelakuan mahluk mesum satu ini yang apapun jenis kelaminnya pasti disikat juga.

"Oy, oy,_ boy_, Holland, jangan asal menuduh France..." Prussia melerai walaupun setengah mabuk.

"Kau juga Pruss, jangan pernah macam2 dengan Indo-ku...atau kuinvasi vital regionmu!"

"Hey, Holland, itu tagline milikku!" Prussia mengutuk sebal demi tagline nya yang super awesome itu dijiplak Netherland tanpa bayar royalti.

"Indo-mu ada di dapur sana..." Spain yang dari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara

KLONTANG. Belum sempat Nether ke dapur, Indonesia sudah datang dari arah dapur sambil menggenggam sebotol wine dan dengan muka merah pertanda mabuk berat.

"Dasar bajingan,...hik...mana janjimu...hik...mana remun...hik..nerasinya...hik..." Indo berjalan sempoyongan sambil menunjuk2 pada Nether.

"Indo..ya ampun...kau mabuk...!"

"Aku...bekerja banting tulang...hik...begini...hik..dengan gaji...pas...hik..pasan...cuma...disuruh...hik...jadi kacung...hik...sialan...!" Indonesia mengumpat

Tubuh sempoyongan itu berjalan ke arah trio pemabuk yang masih asyik dengan diri mereka sendiri.

"Bastard, apalagi itu kemarin...hik...waktu di dalam mobil...pengawal pribadimu...hik...memegang2 bokong...ku...hik...sialan...hik...dasar...hik...kau...dasar...hik..."

"Dasar kau...keong racun...!"

Netherland melongo kala Indonesia yang sedang mabuk berat itu naik ke atas meja dan mulai joget2 ga jelas sambil nyanyi "keong Racun". Entah darimana pula tiba2 terdengar lagu "keong Racun" versi house music membahana ke penjuru ruangan mengiringi liukan tubuh pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu.

"Yuuuhhuuuu,...tarik mang..!" entah kesambet jin dari mana si bule albino, Prusia berteriak seperti itu.

"Senggol bacok..!" si Spain lagi

"Sampe pagi..!" France berteriak ga mau kalah.

Mereka bertiga berteriak2 sambil bersuit2 napsu demi melihat Indonesia yang udah _loose control_ -entah karena sangking mabuknya atau sangking kesel n bete sama boss nya- _striptease_, melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya sambil meliuk2an tubuhnya dengan erotis.

"Suit...suit..._more_ Indonesia.._more_!"

"_We want more_, Indonesia..._take off all your dress_! Suit..suit..!"

"_Yeah, you're damn so hot, baby_,..."

Oh, Netherland benar2 ga percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Indonesia yang kalem, alim dan tsundere akut itu kini sedang melepaskan celana yang dikenakannya lalu memutarnya beberapa kali di udara sebelum akhirnya dilemparkan ke arah Prussia dkk. Tubuh kurus kerempeng tapi seksi itu kini hanya berbalut selembar boxer ketat berwarna putih, kontras dengan kulitnya yang sawo matang. Alunan lagu "Keong Racun" makin memekakkan telinga. Begitu juga dengan suara makian dan umpatan Indonesia yang sudah tak jelas apakah mengumpat atau menyanyi. Semuanya campur aduk absurd.

"_Take off all your dress, baby_..!"

_Oh mijn god_ sepertinya boxer ketat warna putih itu juga akan bernasib sama, dilucuti, diputar ke udara lalu dilempar entah kemana.

"INDOOOOOO! STOOOOOPPPPPP!" wajah Nether memerah

Boxer putih itu masih setengah jalan untuk dilucuti tapi Netherland keburu menarik tubuh Indonesia dari atas "panggung" lalu menggendongnya ke tempat aman. Tak rela rasanya tubuh berkulit sawo matang nan seksi plus vital region mini di balik boxer putih itu jadi tontonan para bandit trio sableng. Kalau mereka sudah mabuk stadium akhir bisa2 Indo tersayangnya itu di-_rape_ bersama2, jadi _foursome_-an dengan mereka. Oh, tak sudi! Tak sudi!

Netherland menggendong tubuh Indo yang mabuk dan masih sibuk memaki sambil nyanyi "Keong racun" itu ke kamar milik Indonesia. Direbahkannya tubuh itu di atas kasur

"Hey, Indo sadar, _my honey_! Ngapain kamu _striptease _di depan Prussia dkk, ih, rugi banget!"

"_Damn_ you, boss!"

"Ini aku, Neth,bukan boss mu, Indo!" Nether menepuk2 pipi Indo

"Neth...!"

"Iya, _your _Neth..."

"..."

"Indo, kau diam disini dulu, aku ambilkan air putih sebentar..." baru saja Nether hendak beranjak tiba2 sesosok tangan mungil menarik bajunya

"Disini saja...Neth.."

"Indo...?"

Oh _mijn god,_belum selesai rasa takjub Nether melihat Indonesia _striptease_ tadi, kini malah lebih ajaib lagi. Indonesia menarik bajunya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat..uumm..sangat menggoda.

" Neth, _want to have sex with me_...?" Indonesia berbisik

Ow..ow...ow...bule rambut jigrak itu langsung _nosebleed_ demi mendengar ajakan kekasihnya. Ia manggut2 dengan semangat perjuangan tahun '45 .

"_Yes, yes, yes, my honey_!"

Demi Spongebob dan Patrick, lihatlah tatapan Indonesia yang sangat jinak, cenderung seduktif dan amat sangat _rapeable_ itu! Secepat kilat ia membuka celana miliknya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan boxer putih yang masih setengah jalan itu, kini ia yang menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk melucuti benda itu. Dan seperti banteng yang kalap begitu disodori kain merah, ia langsung menyeruduk ke titik pertahanan musuh-coret-sang kekasih.

"WAAADAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW! "

Si bule rambut Tulip itu jejeritan.

"BARANG GUEEEEEEE...!"

Rupanya wilayah vital Netherland terasa luar biasa sakit. Ngilu2 sakit, sakit2 ngilu.

"Neth, sini...ayo kita senang2...Neth..."

"In...Indoo..." Nether sambil menahan rasa sakit ia kembali mencoba

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH! Oooooogggghhhh!" lagi2 terasa sakit

"Neth, ayo kita _sex party_...Neth..."

"AAAAAAGGGHHH! Sakit...!" Setiap kali vital regionnya mulai terangsang secara seksual, setiap kali pulalah rasa ngilu itu menyerang.

"Neth...ayo _rape_ aku,..Neth...aku mau di-_rape_ kamu, Neth.."

"OOOOOOOGGGGGHHHHHH...! Indooooooooo~..."

Meski suara si kurus seksi itu sangat menggoda, meski si kult sawo matang itu sudah telanjang bulat, meski si rambut hitam ikal itu sudah terlentang pasrah siap untuk di-_rape_, meski si _cute_ ganteng _sweetheart_ Indonesia itu ngomong minta di-_rape_ berkali2 olehnya, KALAU KEADAAN VITAL REGIONNYA SEPERTI INI, IA LEBIH BAIK JADI PERJAKA SEUMUR HIDUP!

"Oooohhhh, Indooo,...jangan merangsangku lagi...ampuuunnnnnn..."

"..."

"Indoooo..."

"...groookkk..." terdengar suara mendengkur

"Indooo...?"

Oh, rupanya pemuda yang mendadak binal gara2 mabuk itu akhirnya terlelap.

Netherland buru2 menutupi tubuh polos Indonesia dengan selimut, khawatir ia terangsang lagi jika melihatnya. Perlahan ia mengatur napasnya. Ia mencoba menebak apa gerangan yang membuatnya menderita begini. Jangan2 dia salah makan sayur asem buatan Indonesia? Hmm, sepertinya tidak. Apa ia salah minum obat kuat? Hmm,rasanya ia belum minum obat kuat apa2 sejak datang ke sini. Jangan2 ,...ah, ingatlah ia dengan kutukan si nenek nyentrik yang waktu itu hampir ditabraknya.

"SIALAN!SIALAN! DASAR NENEK2 DUKUN!" Nether memaki2 tiada habis

TBC~

Haha,...fict yang rada2 eror ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Kaong Racun" yang sering diputar keras2 oleh tetangga saya

Mohon review nya para readers n senpai yang agung

Lagi2 Azayaka Freak

Lagi2 Nether-Indo

Lagi2 rated M

Semoga ga bosen dengan style rated M saya


	2. Chapter 2 : Misery

Summary :

Neth kena kutuk nenek-nenek dukun yang nggak sengaja diserempetnya. Setiap doi mikir sesuatu yang menjurus ke ehem-ehem, doi langsung kumat sakitnya. Trus gimana dong? Chekidot!

Warning:

Udah pernah baca fict rated M saya kan? Ya begitulah. Jangan terlalu dihayati nanti nosebleed melulu. Yaoi, caci maki betebaran, **mature theme**, ngelenong style, absurd, suka-suka, dll. Dilarang protes. Kalau mau fangirlingan silakan. Just enjoy it^^

Hetalia punya om Hide

Credit:

Balikin-Slank

Butiran Debu-Terry

_Cursed_ Eps 2 : _Misery_

"_Setiap kali hendak berhubungan seks, kau kan merasakan sakit pada 'milikmu'"_

…_.._

"_I want to make love with you, Neth…."_

"_Me too, Indo…"_

"_Please, do it to me right now, Neth…"_

"_Yes…but, Indo…"_

"_I'm begging you, Neth…"_

"_I can't do it, Indo…"_

"_Please….please…."_

"_Indo, I want it so bad, but…."_

"_Please, Neth…"_

"_Indo, a-aku…..impoten temporer!"_

"_Arrrrrggggghh! Tidaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk….!"_

Dan suara petir pun menggelegar dengan dahsyatnya.

-000-

Si pemilik rambut jabrik ala Dragon Ballz itu mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih 5 watt. Irish berwarna hijau miliknya itu masih terasa berat. Begitu juga kepalanya. Rasanya seperti judul lagu Sm*sh, cekat cekot-eh salah-cenat cenut. Bukan hanya kepala bagian atasnya saja yang cenat cenut, tapi juga kepala bagian "bawah"nya ikutan cenat cenut akibat peristiwa semalam.

Malam itu seharusnya menjadi malam paling indah dalam hidupnya. Segudang hadiah imut sudah dipersiapkannya. Sejuta kata-kata rayuan manis sudah dihapalnya. Seabrek rencana rate M tingkat dewa sudah disusunnya. Tenyata eh ternyata semuanya itu harus gatot, alias gagal total gara-gara peristiwa _force majeur_ yang menimpanya.

Padahal ia cuma menyerempet.

Padahal ia tidak sengaja melakukannya.

Padahal sebagai _nation_ yang sadar hukum, ia sudah beritikad baik menolong sang korban, bahkan berniat membawanya ke RS.

Namun, ternyata eh ternyata, subjek yang ia tabrak bukanlah subjek biasa.

Yang ia tabrak-koreksi-serempet adalah….seorang dukun, sodara-sodara!

Dan dalam sekejap, wes ewes ewes, bablas angine, nasib kepala bagian "bawah" miliknya yang akhirnya menjadi korban jampi-jampi balas dendam dari si nenek dukun itu, BERUBAH, dari pejantan tangguh menjadi pejantan tanggung.

Apa kata dunia!?

Netherlands si pembendung lautan yang perkasa itu, hanya bisa nyengir menahan sakit sewaktu ditantang bercinta oleh kekasihnya.

Nether spontan cuma bisa pundung di pojokan, menangisi masa depannya yang terancam suram, tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam. Dalam kondisi kesehatan seksual yang berada di bawah garis kemiskinan ini, ia pun menyanyi, "Balikin oh oh balikin, kehidupanku yang seperti dulu lagi~"

Ia pun bertekad menemukan obat yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit impoten mendadaknya itu. Bergegas ia bersiap-siap menemui sosok yang paling ia percayai di dunia ini. Siapa lagi kalo bukan mbah Gugel! Ia membuka laptop, menyambungkan ke koneksi internet lalu sibuk _browsing_ kesana sini semalam suntuk. Alhasil, seperti bisa kita tebak, pagi ini, ia bangun dengan kepala cenat cenut. Indah bener!

-000-

"Sudah bangun, Neth?" suara lembut nan indah itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan madesunya.

Sosok sawo matang yang amat dicintainya itu sedang berdiri di pintu kamar sambil membawa sepiring omelet, _mashed potato_ dan segelas susu. Senyum manis tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

Seketika itu musim gugur langsung berganti menjadi musim semi. Dari kejauhan terdengar _jingle_ iklan "Senyummu mengalihkan duniaku~" (lebay mode on).

"Indo, _my honey_…" Neth membalas senyum itu.

"Kau pasti sudah lapar kan, ini," Indo meletakkan sarapan yang dibawanya di meja.

Tiba-tiba Neth teringat sesuatu. Bad Touch Trio! Ya, dimana sekarang para trio bandit sableng itu!?

"Oh, BTT? Tadi pagi mereka bertiga sudah pulang. Kupaksa pulang soalnya aku ingin beres-beres rumah. Rasanya setiap mereka mampir kesini, rumahku selalu berantakan." Indonesia misuh-misuh jengkel.

Neth menghela napas lega. Baguslah, para bajingan itu sudah angkat kaki. Ibarat peribahasa, BTT itu seperti jelangkung, datang tak diundang, pulang diusir. Sekarang tinggal ada ia dan kekasihnya saja. Dan dunia pun terasa milik berdua.

Pemuda Belanda itu tersenyum lembut menatap bola mata hitam kekasihnya.

"_Just the two of us_…." Ia membentangkan kedua tangannya mengajak sang yayang berlabuh di pelukannya.

Sang yayang menatap malu-malu kucing, ragu-ragu tapi mau. Perlahan ia menghampiri tubuh besar kekasihnya lalu duduk di pangkuannya mesra. Neth merengkuh tubuh _slim _kekasihnya itu dari belakang, memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk sawo matang itu.

"_I miss you_…." bisiknya pelan,

Indonesia menahan napas merasakan hembusan hangat di tengkuknya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menjerit tertahan saat sesuatu mengigit salah satu _pleasure spot-_nya itu..

"Neth…"

Tapi si vampire jadi-jadian itu malah semakin agresif. Tubuh kurus si sawo matang itu direngkuh dan dilempar ke kasur. Pakaian yang melekat di tubuh kekasihnya itu dilucuti paksa. Dengan kalap Neth melancarkan agresi ke sekujur tubuh mungil yang pasrah itu.

….

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH H!"

Tubuh besar berotot itu berlari terbirit-birit, meninggalkan Indonesia yang terbengong-bengong di atas kasur. Si sawo matang itu bangun dari kasur dengan sejuta tanda tanya besar di otaknya.

"Si Neth kesambet jin mana sih?" katanya garuk-garuk kepala.

…

…

…

Hosh

Hosh

Hosh

Si bule Belanda itu berusaha mengatur napasnya. Kedua tangannya memegangi vital regionnya yang terasa sakit. Wajahnya pucat pasi menahan ngilu. Keringat dingin mengalir segede jagung. Dengkulnya terasa lemas. Ia bersandar di tembok berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Untung saja wajahnya masih terlihat ganteng karena kalau nggak doi udah disangka pasien ayan melarikan diri dari RS!

Ya ampun, ia mengira kutukan itu hanya berlaku 1 x 24 jam saja, setelah itu semua akan kembali normal. Namun sepertinya penderitaannya ini belum berakhir.

"Neth, kamu kenapa?"

Neth menoleh mencari asal suara seksi itu. Ia langsung melotot sewaktu melihat Indonesia, kekasihnya yang datang menghampirinya hanya mengenakan selembar boxer ketat sementara wilayah abdomennya terekspos bebas.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

Si bule jabrik itu langsung ngacir jauh-jauh sambil memegangi miliknya yang cenat cenut. Gaswat, bahaya, siaga 1! Jangan sampai Indo tahu tentang penyakit impoten mendadaknya ini.

"Bahaya! Bahaya! " Ia berusaha sembunyi di dapur sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Aagghh!" Ia menjerit tertahan. Pemandangan Indonesia berboxer-ria barusan rupanya membuat sang vital region kambuh. Rasanya luar biasa sakit. Seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Sakit-sakit ngilu, ngilu-ngilu sakit.

"Auugghhh, sakiitt!" rupanya pemandangan eksotik itu sangat sulit dihilangkan dari pikirannya. Alhasil semakin dipikirkan semakin menjadi-jadi sakitnya. Tubuh berotot nan perkasa itu kini terkapar di lantai, gelundungan sambil nungging sangking sakitnya.

"Neth! Kamu ngapain nungging-nungging begitu di lantai!?" Indonesia kembali menemukannya dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan.

"Indo…ngghhh…" wajah Neth sudah nggak karuan. Hampir saja ia nangis di hadapan Indo.

Si Asia Tenggara ganteng itu menghampirinya, menyentuh bokongnya dengan jahil sambil menggoda,

"_Do you want me to ride you, huh_?" bisiknya seduktif.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR RGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

Sedetik kemudian Neth langsung hilang dari pandangan Indo. Hanya menyisakan asap dan debu berkat larinya yang super cepat. Doi langsung ngibrit ke dalam kamar mandi, menguncinya rapat-rapat lalu teriak-teriak kata-kata ajaib nggak jelas di dalam sana.

"F*ck, B*st*rd, g*dverd*mme, As*h*le, Sh*t, piip, piiiiip, piip, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppp!"

Waduh, kalau makiannya si Neth kedengaran KPI, fanfict ini udah kena sensor sana sini!

Indonesia cuma bisa ngelus dada karena mengira kekasihnya itu gegar otak gara-gara kebanyakan makan omelet.

"Jangan-jangan tadi bukan garam yang gue masukin ke omeletnya, tapi kapur semut…?"

-000000-

TBC~

…

AN

Hi, apa kabar semua? Semoga masih ingat sama saya. Dah lama gak main ke FFn, akhirnya daku bisa main kesini lagi, huaaaaa (lebeh). Tiba-tiba dapet ide buat lanjutin fict ini. Selamat membaca, semoga berkenan^^

Regards,


End file.
